deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Forest
Forest is an area within the Dark World, located right after the Field, specifically after the Great Board. Main Story Right after exiting the Great Board, the party encounters the second Warp Door, Puzzle Guy and Mr. Elegance. Near the end of the Forest, Susie and Lancer fight the party. If the battle is lost, a different sequence to the standard game over occurs. The screen goes black and Lancer and Susie laugh, after which Kris and Ralsei are back at the room after the maze with 10 HP. The game can be saved here. When the party attempts to leave the room, the game closes. If the game was saved beforehand, the dialogue in the Thrashing Area becomes different. Losing the battle again yields different dialogue again. After the fight, Susie joins the party. Lancer isn't technically in the party, but follows them from a distance. At some point after the battle, Lancer runs from the party after seeing the Card Castle from a distance. A large amount of Rudinn Rangers attack the party in the overworld. When the party catches up to Lancer, he goes inside of the Card Castle and the large group of Rudinn Rangers surrounds them. They attack, making the party black out and appear in the dungeon of the Card Castle. Sublocations Bake Sale The Bake Sale is an area consisting of a Warp Door, the smith Malius, and 3 food stands: one run by Rudinn, who sells a Choco Diamond, Hathy, who sells a Hearts Donut, and (temporarily) Susie and Lancer, who sell a Lancer Cookie. All three items cost 40G, despite the game currency being D$. This is likely a bug or oversight. Thrashing Area While Kris and Ralsei are travelling through the forest, they come across Lancer, who is currently disguised with a fake mustache. He explains to them that he wants to design an "Evil Plan" to impress Susie. Ralsei and Kris begrudgingly agree in the hopes that it convinces Lancer to join their party. The party is then prompted to design a "Machine to Thrash Your own Ass" and given a list of options to choose from: ; Head * Laser: An enchanting gun with an air of mysticism. Cool and Gun's * Sword: A tomboyish blade reserved for upscale events. Elegant and Lively * Flame: It's burning with desire! Sure to make you blush! Cute and Hot * Duck: Garbage. You're going to lose points. Bonuses ; Body * Plain: Streamlined chassis for elegant thrashing. Elegant and Cute * Wheel: A fast chassis for tomboyish thrashing. Lively and Cool * Tank: Chassis for gun's lovers. The cannon is highly kissable. Hot and Gun's * Duck: Just looking at this is making you lose points. Bonuses ; Shoe * Sneak: Sporty shoes for the athletic thrashing machine in your life. Lively and Cute * A.Whl: Attractive wheels, leading the way! Hot and Cool * Tread: Weaponized treads for raiding sophisticated dinner parties. Elegant and Gun's * Duck: You're going to lose points. Bonuses After deciding on a part, the party is able to color it, if they so choose. The different parts are also rated different styles, though this has no effect on the result. After confirming the design, Kris and Ralsei encounter the machine near the end of the forest, only for it to be revealed that it is built out of junk. It then explodes in the party's face as Lancer and Susie laugh at them and then engage in battle. Hidden Area The hidden area has a small chance to be encountered when the party enters the Forest/NPCs#Starwalker Bird (7)'s room from the dark tree area. The hidden area consists of a single tree which, when examined, states that there is a man behind it. If the area behind the tree is examined, the "man" offers the Egg to the party. Once taken or declined, the man ceases to exist there and subsequent examinations reveal nothing but the tree. Exiting the area brings the party to the Bake Sale. Gallery Bake Sale location.png | Bake Sale Hidden Area location.png | Hidden Area Trivia * Returning to the bush where Susie ambushed the party after she has officially joined the party shows special dialogue from her and Ralsei. * If the party walks left before the fight with Lancer and Susie, they can go out of bounds. ** While in the glitched area, using the phone causes the game to crash (sometimes only works after first losing the Susie/Lancer fight.) ** It's possible to walk off screen and then around to navigate the border. Attempting to return to the path via the east or south entrance causes the next area to trigger and exit the screen. * If the hidden switch (in the invisible tree) is hit before going around the center, Ralsei becomes impressed and ask Kris how they knew it was there. * If the Hidden Area is entered again after receiving the Egg, the game crashes. * If the party selects all duck parts in the Thrashing Area, the prompt at the end instead asks "This machine sucks ass. Is that OK?" References fr:Forest pt-br:Bosque ru:Лес